S'envoyer en l'air
by Lili36
Summary: un inconnu pas si méconnu, un avion..... Plein de possibilités..... Attention, LEMON!


**Oyé oyé !**

**Cet Os est la première fic que j'écris. Enfin, la première que je publie ;) La première pour de vrai arrivera dans quelques jours.**

**Cet OS, donc m'est subitement apparu la nuit dernière, alors que je souffre d'insomnie chronique par procuration du à un bébé qui a décider de profiter de ses parents (enfin, surtout sa mèèèèère) jour ET nuit. Donc remerciez cet ange (son 2****ème**** prénom est le Fléau) ou pas en postant une petite rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir (han ! comment qu'elle prostitue ses enfants pour quémander des rewiew !!!! Trop pathétique ! )**

**Je vous préviens, il y aura du sexe, donc c'est rated M, moins de 18 ans passez votre chemin (enfin, si j'y arrive !) **

**Enjoy !**

***************************************************************************

**S'envoyer en l'air**

Je venais de passer 2 semaines à Londres, sur demande de mon patron pour finir de mettre en route la chaine de production d'un grand industriel londonien. J'étais heureuse de rentrer à New York, retrouver mes amis et m'accorder enfin quelques vacances bien méritées. En effet, depuis 1 an, je n'avais pas eu un jour à moi. Certes, j'adorais mon boulot, mais les cernes qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux –et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher sous un anticerne hors de prix- me rappelaient à la raison. A 22 ans, j'avais déjà un travail qui me plaisait, avec beaucoup de responsabilités, des horaires de fou et un salaire en conséquence.

J'attendais patiemment pour embarquer, quand j'aperçu un jeune homme qui me tournait le dos. Il portait un jeans délavé et une chemise bleue qui dépassait de sa veste en cuir. Le peu que j'en voyais, des fesses qui paraissaient fermes, de longues jambes, une carrure virile, des épaules larges et de magnifiques cheveux châtains ébouriffés, alluma immédiatement un feu dans mon bas ventre. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun homme n'avait pas fait réagir mon corps de la sorte. En y réfléchissant, jamais……

Je tentais de me le sortir de la tête, repensant aux amis que j'allais retrouver dans quelques heures. Apres tout, tellement d'avions décollaient de cet aéroport, que j'avais peu de chances de le revoir…

Tout à coup, on annonça mon vol. Sortant de mes pensées, je regardais autour de moi, et ne le vis plus. Tant pis pour moi ! Je me levais et rejoint mon avion prêt à décoller.

Je suivais l'hôtesse de l'air qui m'accompagnait à ma place. Je voyageais toujours en 1ère. Mon patron l'exigeait, pour que je profite des équipements pour continuer à travailler. Rien n'est désintéressé avec lui !

C'est là que je le vis. A la place à coté de la mienne. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. L'hôtesse le dévorait des yeux, la garce ! Je n'avais qu'une envie : quelle dégage ! Je la congédiais rapidement « Merci, ça ira ! » Elle n'insista pas.

Il était encore plus beau de face que de dos. Un visage harmonieux, une barbe de plusieurs jours, des lèvres fines, pleines, rose, que j'avais juste envie de mordiller et lécher. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ses yeux. Ses mains étaient larges, ses doigts longs me donnaient des idées pas très catholiques. Ses avant-bras, qui n'étaient pas cachés par sa chemise aux manches remontées, étaient musclés et puissants. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant, mais, n'étant pas très physionomiste, je ne réussissais pas à mettre un nom sur son visage.

Une fois tous les passagers installés et harnachés, l'avion décolla. Il n'était pas plein, la rangée à coté de la notre était vide, ainsi que plusieurs autres. L'hôtesse passa nous proposer des magasines et des boissons. Je pris le Financial Times et un Perrier. J'avais un peu de travail avant de pouvoir me détendre. Je passais donc 2 heures à bucher, tout en observant en douce mon voisin. Il avait choisi d'écouter de la musique tout en buvant une coupe de champagne. Je voyais bien qu'il m'observait également.

Une fois mon travail fini, j'inclinais mon fauteuil et allongeait mes jambes, faisant remonter légèrement ma jupe. Je portais une jupe noire qui arrivait au dessus du genou, serrée jusqu'à mi-cuisse et s'évasant pour devenir volante, une chemise rose pale très moulante ou les 3 premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir la naissance de ma poitrine généreuse. Des bas noirs, retenus par un porte-jarretelle noir Victoria's Street, soutien-gorge et string assortis. Et des chaussures à talon.

Je savais que j'étais jolie. Pas exceptionnelle, mais suffisamment pour meubler mes soirées quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. J'avais de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, un visage doux et rond. J'avais des formes très féminines, des seins ni trop gros ni trop petits, des fesses rebondies mais musclées par les joggings que je m'imposais plusieurs fois par semaine. Je n'avais pas la taille mannequin, mais j'étais mince et musclée.

Maintenant que j'avais tout mon temps pour l'observer, je voyais qu'il ne cessait de regarder mes jambes, et surtout la dentelle marquant la fin de mes bas. Je fis semblant de chercher mon Blackberry dans mon sac pour que ma jupe remonte encore, laissant apparaitre un peu de ma cuisse nue. Il ne lâchait plus mes jambes du regard. Je lui dis « Le spectacle est à la hauteur de vos espérances ? » Il rougit violement, bafouilla un truc incompréhensible et regarda de l'autre coté à travers le hublot. Je souris.

Alors que je buvais une gorgée de mon Perrier, l'avion passa dans un trou d'air et je fus aspergée d'eau pétillante. Ma chemise était devenue quasiment transparente. Je sautais sur l'occasion.

« oh !........ Je suis toute mouillée ! »

Je le regardais, battant des paupières, un doigt devant ma bouche, mon soutien gorge devenu apparent. Il s'étouffa avec sa salive et rougit à nouveau.

Je le trouvais trop mignon à rougir ainsi.

Je décidais de passer à l'étape suivant. Alors que l'hôtesse passait dans le couloir, je lui demandais « pouvons nous avoir des couvertures ? Nous avons froid » Il ne protesta pas.

Elle revient 2 minutes plus tard avec d'épaisses couvertures en polaire qu'elle nous aida à installer.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, je glissais main sous sa couverture. Il me regarda l'air surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-verts.

Je caressais quelques minutes sa jambe a travers le jeans. Il ne dit rien, semblait tendu. Encouragée par son silence, j'attrapais sa main, caressant rapidement ses doigts. Je ramenais sa main dans la mienne sous ma couverture que j'abandonnais sur mon genou. Au début, il ne bougea pas. Je le regardais, il paraissait peser le pour et le contre. Je me tortillais sur mon fauteuil, gênée par le brasier qui s'étendait en moi, quand tout à coup, il fit remonter lentement sa main sur ma cuisse, arrivant sur la dentelle de mes bas. Il resta un instant là, me regardant dans les yeux. Je voyais le désir habiter ses prunelles, et j'en étais satisfaite. Je savais qu'il voyait la même chose en moi.

Sa main continuait doucement son chemin sur ma cuisse nue, caressant la douceur de ma peau. Je sentais que mon string était déjà imbibé et j'avais envie de plus.

Il s'arrêta. Me demandant silencieusement mon autorisation pour aller plus loin. J'acquiesçais. Il effleura plusieurs fois mon intimité, me faisant frissonner.

Tout en continuant de me regarder dans les yeux, il glissa un doigt sous mon string. Il se figea, sans doute surpris par l'humidité. Je souris.

Prenant de l'assurance, il caressa mon clitoris. Je m'arrêtais de respirer tandis qu'il insérait l'un de ses très longs et très excitants doigts en moi.

Reprenant ma respiration, j'étouffais un gémissement. Ce n'était pas le moment que cette agaçante hôtesse vienne voir si je me sentais bien. Evidement que je me sentais bien ! Un homme était en train de me donner un plaisir inégalé, comment j'aurais me sentir autrement que bien ?!

Son pouce jouait avec mon petit bouton tandis qu'il me pénétrait de ses doigts, faisant des mouvements rapides. Je m'accrochais à son bras, en mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Mes hanches bougeaient contre ma volonté et je devais faire un effort pour ne pas rameuter tout l'avion.

Je senti rapidement la chaleur m'embraser et le plaisir me submergea. Il me regarda, ébahi, les yeux brillants.

Il était prêt pour l'étape suivante. Et moi, je n'attendais que ça.

Une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits et que ma respiration eut retrouvé un rythme normal, je lui murmurais un « Merci » il me gratifia d'un craquant sourire en coin.

Je me penchais vers lui et lui glissait à l'oreille « Rejoint moi dans les toilettes au fond de l'appareil dans 5 minutes ».

J'abaissais ma jupe, repoussais ma couverture et me réussis à me lever sans trébucher. Un exploit !

Une fois dans les toilettes, je profitais de ce léger repi pour me rafraichir et m'observer dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, mes lèvres gonflées et rouges, les yeux brillants, et sur mon visage, s'étalait une expression digne des meilleurs lendemains. Et ce n'était pas fini !

J'enlevais mon string, complètement trempé et le posait à coté du lavabo.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis toquer, j'ouvrir rapidement et fis entrer mon bel inconnu. Sous son regarde de prédateur guettant sa proie, je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier à nouveau. Décidément, cet homme avait un charme fou et mon corps ne lui était pas insensible.

« J'ai bien cru que tu te dégonflais… »

« Pas de risques ! »

Il s'approcha, d'une démarche féline, me retourna et me plaqua contre la console qui soutenait le lavabo. Je sentais l'expression de sa masculinité frotter contre mes fesses pendant qu'il passait ses mains sous mon soutien-gorge pour malaxer mes seins en m'embrassant le cou.

Pour la première fois, j'éprouvais un vrai plaisir à me laisser caresser par un homme. Je caressais sa nuque d'une main. Ses cheveux étaient très doux et ses baisers brulants.

Subitement, il prit les choses en main, il m'obligea à m'appuyer sur la console, relevant ma jupe, il caressa un instant mes fesses, descendit vers mon intimité. Il inséra un doigt en moi, goutant l'humidité qu'il avait provoqué. Je réprimais un gémissement. Puis il ouvrir rapidement son pantalon, baissa son boxer, laissant apparaitre son sexe turgescent sur lequel il déroula un préservatif.

Il me pénétra d'un habile coup de rein, puis s'arrêta. Je savourais sa conséquente présence. Je sentais que cette partie de jambe en l'air n'allait pas durer très longtemps, et ça me convenait tout à fait. Sa respiration était déjà très rapide. Je le regardais dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient fermés, une expression crispée sur le visage.

Lors que je commençais à bouger mes hanches, mue par l'envie de plus, il ouvrit les yeux. Le désir l'habitait. Il soupira, attrapa mes cheveux, m'obligeant à me cambrer pour le recevoir plus profondément. Il commença ses va-et-vient sur un rythme soutenu en me caressant le dos d'une main, l'autre toujours perdue dans mes cheveux. Je sentais déjà la chaleur monter en moi. Nous transpirions tous les 2 dans ce petit espace.

Alors que je me sentais prête à venir, il me releva, se plaquant complètement contre moi, sa barbe naissante me piquait le dos. Une main sous mon soutien-gorge, maltraitant mon mamelon, l'autre posée ou nous étions joints.

J'haletais tellement fort que je n'étais pas loin de hurler. Il le vit et plaça sa main qui caressait mon sexe sur ma bouche. Ses mouvements démoniaques, l'impossibilité de bouger, de crier, mêlée à ma propre odeur déclencha un orgasme monstrueux. Je gémissais contre sa main, pleurant presque. Il me suivit dans une dernière poussée, se déversant en moi en répétant « putain ! »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes immobiles, savourant les derniers instants de nos orgasmes. Lors qu'il se retirera pour se débarrasser de la capote, je vis qu'il avait encore une belle érection, je souris en attrapant son sexe à pleine main.

« Tu n'es pas rassasiée ? »

« Toi non plus ! » lui répondis-je la voix rauque.

Il se colla contre moi, m'embrassant passionnément. Sa langue était dure inquisitrice, il savait ce qu'il voulait, et je voulais la même chose.

Il sorti un autre préservatif de la poche de son pantalon « Le dernier ! » et l'installa sur son sexe palpitant.

Je le repoussais et l'obligeait à s'assoir sur le toilette. Je m'empalais d'un seul coup sur sa queue très dure. Il me débarrassa rapidement de ma chemise et de mon soutien-gorge et attrapa mes seins de ses 2 mains, enfouissant son visage entre eux, léchant la transpiration qui s'écoulait sur mon corps.

Je commençais à bouger, c'était si bon ! A ce rythme, mon 3ème orgasme ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver. Cet homme était le diable personnifié, c'était pas possible autrement ! Mais j'aurais vendu mon âme pour avoir encore droit à ses merveilleuses et luxurieuses caresses. (Note de l'auteur : tu m'étonne !)

Je commençais déjà à fatiguer, le plaisir me coupant les jambes. Mon inconnu attrapa alors mes fesses pour m'aider à onduler sur sa queue. Je m'agrippais à lui tandis qu'il mordillait un de mes mamelons. J'adorais sa barbe qui me piquait.

Dans un dernier mouvement, je jouis à nouveau et pour me pas crier, le mordis a l'épaule. Je n'eus pas l'impression qu'il senti que je l'avais mordu jusqu'au sang, tellement il était pris par son orgasme. Son visage était si beau lors qu'il prenait son plaisir !

Je m'écroulais sur lui et ne pu réprimer un fou rire. C'est ce qui s'appelle s'envoyer en l'air dans tous les sens du terme ! C'était la première fois que je faisais ça dans un avion, et franchement, c'est une expérience que j'étais prête à renouveler à la prochaine occasion ! Il se rhabilla en me regardant bizarrement alors que j'essayer d'arrêter de rire, puis il sorti pour retrouver sa place. Je me rafraichi, essayant d'effacer cette expression béate de mon visage. Peine perdue. Elle était bien incrustée, la garce !

Je sortis des toilettes, et vis que les passagers aux alentours me regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Ils n'en avaient pas perdu une miette.

Je regagnais ma place la tête haute, satisfaite du pied extraordinaire que je venais de prendre, et vis que mon bel inconnu était déjà installé à sa place. M'asseyant, je glissais mon string dans la poche de sa chemise « Souvenir ! » il me gratifia à nouveau d'un de ses merveilleux sourires en coin « Merci » et ajouta « Pour tout… »

« Ce fut un plaisir »

A ce moment, le pilote annonça que nous allions atterrir, et nous demanda d'attacher nos ceintures.

L'avion atterrit sans encombre et après avoir récupéré mon blackberry, mon sac, ma veste, je me tournais vers mon inconnu et lui glissais ma carte dans la main « Appelle-moi, si tu veux » Je ne me reconnaissais pas, je suis une fille qui n'as pas froid aux yeux, mais autant d'audace, cela ne me ressemble pas.

Il rougit. Encore. Décidément, c'est trop chou.

Au moment où je quittais l'appareil, l'hôtesse me jeta un regard envieux. En retour, je l'ignorais royalement. Je suis une tête à claque quand je m'y met !

Je sortis de l'aéroport sans recroiser mon Adonis, pris un taxi pour me rendre chez mon amie. Nikki était une belle fille, élancée, brune, les yeux marrons. Je la connaissais depuis que j'étais toute petite, nos parents étant amis de longue date. J'aurais bien aimé la mettre dans mon lit, hélas, elle n'avait pas les mêmes orientations sexuelles que moi.

Dans le taxi, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé dans l'avion. Ca avait changé la donne. J'avais vraiment pris du plaisir avec un homme. Du jamais vu ! J'espérais le revoir, même si je n'y croyais pas beaucoup. New York est si grand !

Ca m'était déjà arrivé de coucher avec des hommes, je n'avais jamais été vraiment attirée par aucun d'entre eux avant, c'était plus de la curiosité, et d'ailleurs, j'en avais rarement tiré un plaisir transcendent. Les filles étaient plus douce, et savaient mieux diriger leurs caresses, je prenais plus de plaisir, mais je n'avais jamais eu de coup de foudre, et n'avais pas trouvé de compagne avec qui partager mes joies et mes peines.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez Nikki, il était déjà tard, 2h du matin, j'hésitais même à aller à l'hôtel pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle me l'avait évidement interdit, et je voyais la lumière encore allumée dans son magnifique loft. Je sonnais et elle m'ouvrit rapidement. A peine arrivée dans l'appartement, qu'une tornade blonde me sauta dessus.

« Enfin, te voila ! Tu peux pas savoir a quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir !!! »

Je ris, elle était tellement exubérante.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, mais dis moi, depuis quand est-tu blonde ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas regardé mon dernier film ? Enfin, Casey, ça fait 1 mois que je t'ais envoyé le DVD !! »

Je dis, dépitée « Je suis désolée, je n'ais vraiment pas eu le temps, j'ai pas arrêté de courir entre le Japon, l'Espagne et l'Angleterre »

Elle eu l'air déçue mais dit malgré tout « Alors tu le regarderas demain, en attendant, allons nous coucher, il est tard, tu as l'air épuisée ! »

Elle me montra ma chambre ou je me mis rapidement en pyjama avant de sauter dans mon lit. J'avais encore son odeur sur moi, et c'est en la reniflant que je m'endormie, apaisée.

Le lendemain, je me levais très tard. Nikki m'avait laissée dormir alors qu'elle était partie à un shooting. Je déjeunais et pris une douche pour me débarrasser de cette odeur de sexe qui me redonnait des envies lubriques.

Lors qu'elle revient, elle décréta qu'il était temps de rattraper mon retard et qu'il fallait AB-SO-LU-MENT que je visionne son dernier film.

Elle nous installa donc devant l'écran géant, avec un pot de glace chacune.

C'était l'histoire d'une fille qui quitte sa mère et son beau-père pour aller habiter chez son père, au milieu de nulle part. Je la plaignais. Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans voir le soleil. J'avais hâte de voir Nikki apparaitre !

Et c'est là que je le vis. Au bout de quelques minutes de film, il apparu. Certes, ses cheveux étaient auburn, sa peau blafarde, mais ce visage… Que j'avais léché, embrassé, c'était lui !

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » me demanda t'elle, toute excitée et impatiente que je lui donne mon avis

« oh !!!! Mon dieu ! ! » Je restais bouche bée.

« Et bien, je savais que je te faisais de l'effet, mais à ce point ! » Elle rit.

Je repris une contenance « oui, sérieux, tu es magnifique. » avisant la sublime créature blonde….. Rosalie Hale, elle s'appelait dans le film.

« Et… qui sont les autres acteurs ? J'ai l'impression d'en connaitre certains»

« Et bien, mon chéri dans le film, c'est Kellan Lutz, la petite brune c'est Ashley Green, le grand blond, Jasper, c'est Jackson Rathbone, Edward, c'est Robert Pattinson et Bella, c'est Kristen Stewart »

« hum, pas mal ! »

« ha, c'est qui qui t'intéresse ? »

Heu… Pouvais-je lui avouer que je craquais pour un homme ? Son collègue ? Que je m'étais envoyé en l'air avec lui il y a moins de 24 H ! J'hésitais, elle aurait sauté au plafond !

« heu… ben, heu…. Kristen, elle est pas mal, hein ? »

« haaaaa !!! Enfin, pourtant, c'est pas ton genre ! »

« ben comme quoi, tout le monde change ! » dis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

« Toi, tu me cache quelque chose !!! »

_Si tu savais !_

Moi, Casey Stevens, 22 ans, j'ais couché avec Robert Pattinson dans un avion, et j'ais aimé ça !

**FIN**

*******************************************************************************

** Voila! j'espère que vous avez aimé lire mon oeuvre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je ne pense pas ecrire de suite, c'etait juste histoire de profiter de mon imagination fertile.**


End file.
